


Broken...

by GoldenPhoenixFlame (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoldenPhoenixFlame
Summary: They had lived so long without loss, that they forgot what it felt like to be broken again...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Broken

Broken...

Thats the first thing he felt, the only thing he felt, as he watched his co-worker, his friend, his battle buddy, drop to the ground. One bullet.. one single bullet, made time stop. No more shots were fired, no one dare moved, the cops just stood there, watching the gang...” NO!! “ Michael screamed next to him, as he grabbed his rocket launcher and demolished the rest of the cops, his eyes watering, tears threatening to fall.

Everything unfroze all at once, Geoff ran forward, his eyes though red still had that determined look in them, he scooped up the body bridal style and ran back to his armoured vehicle “how” he thought, “how did it go so wrong so fast”. “GET IN THE DAMN CAR!!!” He shouted to the rest, as they all piled in. The drive home was silent, no one wanting to break it, everyone left with their own thoughts. When they got back to the penthouse, they laid the body on the bed of the med bay.

Gavin, who was on surveillance, raced through the doors with a look of fear frozen on his face. He glanced at the mournful faces surrounding him, Jack was on the floor, her normally bright and curly hair was now wild and her mascara dripping down her face, her eyes were red and puffy, and the usual mischievous glint was gone. She had lost one of her boys.

Michael was by the bed, staring at the body in disbelief, muttering something unintelligible under his breath repeatedly, tears silently rolling down his cheeks, hands shaking out of anger? Fear? Shock? He didn’t know. Geoff was on the floor with his back against the wall, his usually pristine suit, now red with his friend’s blood, he was staring at the wall opposite, completely unmoving and silent. His tired eyes blank, his brows furrowed and his forehead creased. He’d lost one of his crew today, one of his best, one of his friends, his boys.

Ryan stood in the corner, his face as blank as it would have been if he wore vagabond’s mask, unreadable. His posture murderous, his fists were closed so tight the knuckles were white. He didn’t move, didn’t blink, he felt broken, he felt trapped. Trapped inside his own head, he could feel himself spiralling into darkness, he could sense The Vagabond emerge and take over.

Jeremy’s body lay still on the bed of the med bay. His fluorescent purple and orange Rimmy Tim combo the only color left on his body. The red patch around his heart was so dark it was almost black. His eyes were glazed over, his smirk frozen forever on his face. His cowboy hat lay next to him. His sunglasses in his left hand. He was the youngest of them, and now he was gone.

”Why did it have to be him” Geoff whispered, as if scared talking too loud may set someone off.  
“ He was too young” Jack said in an equally quiet voice, “ he didn’t deserve to die”.

”We should’ve been watching him” Michael added, his voice thick with regret as he choked on a sob.

” I should’ve been watching him, I was on surveillance” Gavin muttered his voice filled with guilt.

silence

It filled the room for awhile after that, no one having anything else to say.

”It should have been me”

the voice caused everyone to look at him, it was the first time he’d spoken, was it Ryan or Vagabond that had talked, they couldn’t tell.  
“ I was meant to be with him, but instead I went back to the car to get my RPG” he paused, all eyes were still on him; Michael’s intense stare, Gavin’s curious yet tearful, Geoff’s as unreadable as himself, Jack with tears still rolling graciously down her cheeks.  
”It should have been me” he repeated, and with a heavy heart, he took one last glance at the body and walked out of the med bay. 

Yes, the crew still went on strong, but no one talked anymore. Geoff resorted to alcohol. Vagabond hadn’t let Ryan show since the death. Michael didn’t react to anything, and when he did, it usually ended up in explosions. Gavin became the Golden Boy, and hadn’t been the same since. Jack, being the mother hen of the group, still tried to get everyone to eat, sleep, and survive. But it was hard, as she felt she lost all of her boys on that one night.

There were no longer anymore random “MONSTER TRUCK” shouts...

No more “HAP HAPS” whenever the gang got too excited.

No more jokes, raps, and conversations that made their hearts fill with joy.

No more bright colours that were a sight for sore eyes in the mornings.

No more game nights when it was lads v gents.

A friend, A Battle Buddy, A Lad. A Crew Member, A Brother.

An Achievement Hunter.

He left them lost, he left them Broken.  
Sometimes they forget, that’s what makes it worse. They forget that their time is limited, that every second could be their last. They regret the fact that they took everything for granted. After all, everyone knew immortality didn’t exist... That is what left them Broken.


	2. Memories..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year since Jeremy’s death, how are the crew now?

It had been an entire year since Jeremy died, and the crew had struggled, but they would never admit it. After his death the crew went radio silent for 2 months. There were no heists on the news, and everyone in the criminal world was on edge.  
Then as the third month without Jeremy started, the city went up in flames.

They heisted every place available in a matter of two and a half weeks, everything left was destroyed, burnt to a crisp. At midnight, after every heist, the crew would gather at Mount Chiliad, setting off flares, fireworks and the like, anything that would explode. They became close again, but not as close as before, they still felt the gaping hole in their chests, the lack of witty comebacks and playful banter. They got better though, as time wore on.

On the anniversary of the death, they all went their separate ways to grieve during the day.

Gavin went to the alley Jeremy had first saved him in. Someone, a fan of the fakes perhaps, had spray-painted a life-size Rimmy Tim on the wall, he’d guessed it was because they kept on seeing the Golden boy go down there at the same time every day. He sat on a box in the alley, and stared at the artwork on the wall for a few hours. His mind filled with memories. All the times Jeremy had saved him, all the times they’d goofed around and hacked into random high security places just because they could. He remembered the first time when they both went shopping together, and the look on the crew’s faces was priceless when they arrived at the penthouse. Gavin in full Golden boy with some new golden sunglasses, and Jeremy in his purple and orange monstrosity. He smiled at the thought.

Michael went to the pier, it had been closed down recently, under repairs apparently, he sat at the top of the end railing, his legs dangling down toward the ocean. This was the place he and Jeremy had gone to talk, the place where Jeremy confided in him about his past, the first place Jeremy opened up to him, and the first time he realised that the trust between him and Jeremy had grown, they were a̶s̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶a̶s̶ brothers. They used to come here often, either to celebrate or to talk. They’d throw grenades into the ocean, getting further every time. Watching the explosions they’d create, seeing the water go flying upwards, he couldn’t count the amount of times they went down here and just drank, laughing and shouting about something or other. They’d watched many a sunrise in this spot, admiring one of the few beautiful things in this god forsaken city. He let a single tear slide down his cheek, but he was grinning into the distance as it did so.

Jack stayed at the penthouse, she wandered around in Jeremy’s room, staring at the photos that sat on his shelf. One was of all the crew, laughing, with beers in their hands (aside from Ryan’s of course). She remembered what heist that was, they had wanted to rob a jewellery store, but needed some extra muscle, so they hired Jeremy. That was the first heist they did, that was when they were looking for another recruit. Another was a photo of the lads, all looking a little insane, their heads thrown back in laughter as they each held a beer in their hands. The next was a picture of herself and him. Both with four pairs of sunglasses on, him wearing a ridiculous top hat and herself wearing a red beret, just because they could, she remembered Geoff taking the picture, tears of laughter in his eyes whilst shaking his head in disbelief.

The last was a photo that Jeremy must’ve taken himself. It was in the lounge of the penthouse. Mario kart on the big TV, Michael falling off the sofa he was laughing so much, Gavin on the floor with tears rolling down his cheeks, the biggest grin on his face. Ryan was next to him, leaning against the sofa, head thrown back in silent laughter. Geoff was sat on the sofa, laughing so hard he had ended up wheezing, using one hand to balance to prevent himself from falling, the other hand holding his heart. In the photo, she saw herself in the very back corner, her head half in her hands, she remembered trying to be angry at first with the chaos, then miserably failing. She laughed at the memory.

Geoff went to the place he first saw Jeremy, he remembered thinking ‘ this kid’s got style and skills’. The warehouse was now abandoned, but it had previously been owned by a rival gang of the fakes, way back when Jeremy was trying to gain their attention, he was a fan after all. Jeremy had cleared out the entire warehouse, and tagged his calling card on the floor, as well as a #forthefakes underneath. They were meant to hit the warehouse later on that night, and as they went in, guns blazing, they realised it was empty. Gavin was the one who found the tag, dead centre of the warehouse, the crew mistook his laughter for a cry of help, and rushed to go see what was going on. As they entered the room, they saw Gavin laughing, he laughed even more at their confusion. Then he pointed at the tag and said,  
‘ That Tim chap did it for us ‘ as he broke out in laughter again. That was the first moment Geoff had realised that “this kid wasn’t so bad”. The thought of the weird situation made him smirk and smile a little.

Ryan went up to the roof of the penthouse, before Jeremy joined, he used to come up here anyways, insomnia doesn’t let you sleep so he thought, ‘no point staying in bed if sleep will never come’. He’d stay up here alone, from when the rest of the crew went to sleep to sunrise. Then Jeremy joined the crew, and Ryan realised they both shared the same problem. They both started to come up to the roof. They didn’t talk, just sat in silence, staring out into the lights of the city. They didn’t need a conversation to be content. They didn’t share the demons that kept them up at night, their fears, but they didn’t have to, they just had to be there for each other, they understood each other. The Battle Buddies, that’s what they called themselves, silent and sneaky yet loud and obnoxious, they were the top crime duo, everyone they didn’t know feared them. Whilst Ryan was up there he took his mask of and sighed, a long heavy sigh that held every emotion, he looked out at the city, his legs dangling off the side of the building, staring off into the distance, he glanced to his right, where Jeremy would’ve sat, doing the same thing as he did. One single tear rolled down his cheek...

At midnight on the anniversary of his death, each of the crew went up to the Vinewood sign, not knowing the others were up there. They didn’t see each others cars behind the bushes as they went up the twisted, overgrown, mountainous road. They each climbed a different letter, still not knowing another was there. All had a firework launcher slung across their backs, and bags filled with ammo. As they all reached the top of each letter, they looked around and saw each other for the first time that night. All had tears rolling down their cheeks, sad smirks displayed on their faces. This was the place they recruited him, right atop this sign. They each loaded a firework into their launchers, and took a deep breath.  
“For a great friend.” Geoff said, as he shot his purple firework.  
“For my youngest boy.” Jack continued, launching her orange one into the air.  
“For my Battle Buddy.” Ryan added, aiming and firing his purple firework straight into the air.  
“For a fellow lad” Gavin cried, tears streaming down his face as he shot his orange firework right after Ryan’s.  
“For a brother” Michael finished, his voice louder than the rest, as his purple firework exploded, lighting up the sky.

They started lighting fireworks all together. Purple and orange lighting up the sky simultaneously. When they finally ran out, hours later, dawn was just breaking, they all climbed down each of their letters and got into a group at the bottom. Geoff had brought enough alcohol for all of them, even Ryan had a bottle. They stared out to the city, from the place they had invited Jeremy into the crew, they stood next to each other, watching as the city woke up. Geoff in the middle, Jack to his left, Ryan to his right. Gavin on Ryan’s right, and Michael to the left of Jack. Each of them opened their beers silently, and then Geoff spoke as he raised his bottle to the city and the sky.

“For Jeremy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry if this wasn’t good, it’s my first time writing a FanFiction, hope you enjoyed it! Comments and criticisms are welcome! :)


End file.
